


Monochrome

by kyishighasthesky



Series: 100 Prompt OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never regret what once made you smile."</p>
<p>Arthur never really believed he'd find his soulmate. It was a ridiculous idea and he'd rather not waste hope and probably sleep on thinking about it. For a long time he'd known that his world would stay in it's back, white and gray shades. It's not like he minded anyways, colors were just overrated..right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome

Dirty blonde hair bounces along at the top of a man head as he runs down the street, presumably to find shelter from that rain that poured down out of dismal gray clouds onto the streets of London. A colorless world plays out in front of him, the same as it always has been and, as he assumed, will always be. With scrunched brows and a quick flicker of his eyes to search his surroundings, the British man found a small cafe he could run to. Quickly jogging across the street, he arrived outside, examining the exterior a moment before opening the door. A bell chimed above his head and the blonde stood, a bit confused by the empty cafe space. Had it been closed?

_“Un momento!”_ A voice rang out, accompanied by hurried footsteps and what sounded like a small crash. Soon after, a rather handsome man appeared behind the counter, soft looking brow hair and tan skin, colors both men couldn't see. A warm smile graced the mans features and he leaned onto the counter.

“Can I help you?” He asked, startling his soaked customer a bit with the sweet melody of his voice. The pale man stood a moment longer, frozen.

“Oh, ah-” He stuttered, looking away as a blushed darkened his cheeks. “Just a black coffee please.” The cafe owner nodded in response and after a moment of consideration, the blonde sat down at the table closest to the counter, crossing his ankles and waiting for his order. I barely took a few minutes and soon enough the adorable man was standing before him once more.

“Here you go~ And.. I don't believe I caught your name?” To the Brit's eyes it was hard to tell, but they gray color of the mans skin seemed a bit darker on his cheeks, a mock copy of pink dusted across cheeks as he'd read in many books.

“Arthur.” He said, feeling an odd heat radiation atop his own cheeks. He nervously pushed up the sleeves of his drenched jacked and graciously accepted his coffee.

“I'm Antonio, nice to meet you.” His words were followed by another bright and blindingly beautiful smile, reminding Arthur of the sun by the way it warmed his heart. He sat starstruck, eyes wide and only widening as a warmth seeped into his vision. Through the moments that followed, Arthur came to understand that Antonio's eyes were a sparkling green and his hair a rich chocolaty brown that complimented his golden complexion. By the look on Antonio's face, the Brit could easily assume that he too had been graced with his colors. There was a silence following their shared burst of color, not tense but awestruck. Each took a moment to study their surroundings, themselves, and each other.

“Your eyes are green..” Arthur mumbled softly, bringing the Spaniard's gaze back to meet his own.

“So are yours.” He replied, a small giggle following his words. Antonio sat himself down in the chair next to Arthur and rested his elbows on the table to support one side of his head with his hand. Neither really knew what to say, but for now, they didn't think it mattered.

Time passed and eventually conversation grew, becoming more animated as the clock ticked on. Eventually laughter emanated from the closed coffee shop, and if one passed by the window at the proper time; soul mates could be seen caught in laughter, hands clasped together on the tabletop.

~

A loud yawn accompanied by a stretch was usually how Antonio started off his mornings. After getting out of bed he followed it up with coffee and some kind of fruit for breakfast. Arthur was usually still asleep for the time being, though Antonio knew he'd be awake soon enough. After finishing off his coffee, he got dressed into his work attire and headed downstairs to open p shop. Despite not being much of a morning person, the Spanish man really loved running his own little cafe. The customers were lovely and the smell of coffee beans and baked goods always put him in a good mood.

Arthur hated mornings, _hated them_ , absolutely _despised_ the very _idea_ of them. He let out a groan and rolled over into the empty expanse of bed that his lover usually occupied. After a moment or two of additional sulking, Arthur managed to drag himself out of bed and into the bathroom for his morning shower. The hot water relaxed his muscles and once the blonde was done he felt quite a bit better. On the way down to the cafe after getting dressed, he grabbed a mug and poured himself what remained of the coffee to make sure he'd be alert enough to start work.

Once Arthur was downstairs, he exchanged a short kiss with Antonio, a smile lingering on each of their lips as they parted. Soft music played in the background and their day continued as it always did. Some might find the routine repetitive; however, the couple always enjoyed every moment of it. From the bustling of their employees to the idle chatter of customers, their cafe always held a particular comfort in the atmosphere. Many customers would attribute it to the warmly colored decor, others claimed the smell of coffee and cakes always gave off that feeling. It was only the employees that could really see that cause of the magic. It was the gentle way Antonio would touch Arthur's shoulder to let him know where he was, the smiles exchanged while baking together. It was the happiness and love that radiated form them through playful banter and 'secretive' kisses. Their love and the love they shared for their business was what made the cafe special. Sure the decor was lovely and the drinks and food good quality as well, but without two different tones of equally dazzling green eyes to watch over everything, the cafe really would be just like any other.

~

Dismal, just like it used to be. It really was poetic, as he'd read in endless books. The process began slow, every color in Arthur's world becoming dull, everything except for Antonio that is. The now gray haired Brit had been scared to bring up the topic at first, not wanting to stress his husband's already weak heart. The very cause of everything. The topic couldn't be avoided any longer when the elderly Spaniard was hospitalized after a minor heart attack. Every other color was gone, but he was as vivid as Arthur had ever seen him. Soft green eyes shining as they always had, pale gray hair that had once been rich brown and the same tan skin that made Arthur smile at it's warm touch.

According to Antonio, his colors were still in full bloom, brighter than they'd ever been in fact. Aside from when they had first arrived that is. Days passes and Arthur could no longer keep track of time properly, everything was passing too quickly.

“Arthur..?” Asked a hesitant voice, it's owner's eyes gazing at the flowers next to his bedside. “..I've never thanked you.” The Brit couldn't help but scoff, smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I should be thanking you.” He replied. “You saved me.. put up with me.. loved me..” Rasped words trailed off and an odd blush covered his cheeks.

“Ah, but _mi amor_... you don't get it.” With a chuckle Antonio reached out a hand and Arthur met it with his own, their fingers naturally intertwining. “You blessed me with all those things just as I did you.” A warm, unchanging smile spread across his aged features. “You've always praised me for everything.. thanked me for my love, call me the romantic... But really, you were always the one to take initiative for everything and without that.. I would have be so lost... So lost without you...” Tears slipped from two pairs of green eyes, neither willing to break their connected hands to wipe them away, and that's how they stayed. Until eventually, the heart monitor died, along with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Leaving behind his soul mate in a monochrome world.

**Author's Note:**

> LONGEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN
> 
> PRAISE


End file.
